The New Baby Girl
by Rhea103
Summary: Natsuki ans Shizuru are married and have had their first child, a beautiful baby girl, but what will they name this new bundle of joy?


**Disclaimer; I do not own anything **

* * *

( The baby is both Shizuru's and Natsuki's biological child. I can't think of a way how they did it, so lets just blame it on the HIME powers. )

It was the most beautiful thing Natsuki had ever seen. Shizuru had given birth to their newborn baby girl. Both Shizuru and Natsuki were now in a hospital room after ten long tiring hours of waiting for their child to be born. Shizuru was laying in the hospital bed cradling the newborn in her arms. Natsuki was sitting on a chair leaning over the bed and resting her head on Shizuru's shoulder. They sat in silence admiring the baby

Natsuki was the first to speak.

"What should we name her?"

"What does Natsuki think we should name her?"

"Hmmm I can't really think of a name right now"

"Then how about Duran?" Suggested Shizuru

"…Shizuru…that's the name of our dog… are you feeling alright?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru like she was crazy thinking '_what kind of drugs did they give her'_

"Ara does Natsuki not remember that I have just spent ten hours in labor and just gave birth to a baby. Do you think Natsuki would be thinking straight after something like that." Shizuru said in a calm manner never taking her eyes off Natsuki.

"ummm…." Natsuki started to fidget.

"If you do not like that name then how about Natsuki Jr."

"What!?"

"Just look at her Natsuki she even looks like you, she even has your chubby cheeks."

"I do not have chubby cheeks!"

"Ara Natsuki looks so cute when her chubby cheeks turn red."

"Shizuru! We are not naming the baby Natsuki Jr. " groaned Natsuki '_What did that doctor do to my wife!? She's acting really strange, it must be from the drugs and green tea in her system mixing together…'_

"Fine then I have another suggestion…"

'_oh no what is this going to be, she better not name are kid after Haruka or something' _thought Natsuki.

"How about Kiyohime?"

"NO!" yelled a frustrated Natsuki

"NATSUKI THIS IS A HOSPITAL!" yelled Shizuru

Natsuki had a frightened look on her face and was hiding behind a chair.

"We must use our inside voices," said Shizuru calmly as she rocked the baby.

'_T-That was the first time she ever yelled at me… she's only been a mother for a few hours and she's already going psycho.' _thought Natsuki as she slowly came out from behind the chair and was now standing in the middle of the room.

"As I was saying why not Kiyohime. Its not fair that Natsuki has something to remember Duran goodbye."

Said Shizuru

"Duran was a dog that's easy to get, Kiyohime was an eight headed snake not so easy, and besides I don't think that our child would like it very much if you named her that."

"Why it's a cute name?"

"Shizuru do you want other kids to make fun of our little girl?"

"No one would make fun of our little girl especially if Haruka's children are around."

"Good point'" Natsuki's eyebrow twitch at the thought of Haruka having children '_I'd hate to see how Haruka's children turned out that would be a complete nightmare but then again if Yukino is also the mother they can't be as bad as that blonde loud mouth'_

"But still we are not naming our child Kiyohime" said Natsuki trying to end the subject of the Kiyohime name.

"Fine then but I still want something to remember my dear Kiyohime."

"I'll get you a stuffed animal."

"No I don't want that."

"What you want an actual snake?" Natsuki said in a joking manner.

"Ara Natsuki read my mind."

"What!?"

"Natsuki what have I said about yelling."

"I'm sorry… but we can't get a snake."

"And why not?" Argued Shizuru.

"Think of how dangerous that thing could be."

"Kiyohime wasn't dangerous."

"Kiyohime was directly under your control completely different."

"Natsuki is being mean to me." Shizuru said with a hurt expression.

"I am not being mean to you." said a frustrated Natsuki

"Then why won't Natsuki let me get a Kiyohime?" Fake tears started to form in Shizuru's eyes.

Natsuki gave in quickly

"Fine you can get a snake but if I see it any where else except in its cage than I'm shooting it."

"I Love you Natsuki" said a now happy Shizuru.

"I love you too." said a now irritated Natsuki

As Natsuki started to sit down on the chair beside the bed Shizuru handed the baby off to Natsuki.She took the baby and cradled it in her arms.

"We can think of a name later, as for now let's just sit here and enjoy the moment as a family" said a calm but tired looking Shizuru.

Natsuki just nodded dumbly to this and was confused by the sudden change in mood.

'…_.Okay…. Now that I think about it this baby hasn't even cried once during the time we've had it. If this baby were anything like me I would be crying my head off by now. I guess that means this baby takes more after Shizuru than me….' _thought Natsuki

Then realization hit her '_Two Shizuru's under the same roof….. Oh crap'_

Natsuki looked back and forth between the baby and Shizuru, '_well at least there both cute.'_

After looking through many name's and arguing over some of them they had decided on one name that name was Nina.

* * *

**Author's note; I couldn't think of a name for the kid so I just picked a name from Mai Otome. I hope you like it this is my second fanfic. I have ever written so its not going to be perfect Please Review!**


End file.
